Eyes like the Ocean and the Sky
by CiaranMichaelis
Summary: A young sailor by the name of Alois gets lost and shipwrecked on a strange island. After a quiet year, Alois encounters a strange creature that will change his life forever-but how?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, thanks for checking this out! This is just a little CielxAlois story I'm in the middle of coming up with, inspired in part by Mermaid by Train and also somehow by Discord by Eurobeat Brony (Living Tombstone's Remix). Go on and read~!**

Alois looked to the eastern horizon, where the sun was starting to peak gently over the line that separated the ocean and the sky. The wind ruffled his white shirt, which hung loosely off his thin body. His brown pants were rolled up to his knees, but still slightly wet from the ocean spray. His boots lay on the beach, drying off from his stumble into the tide.

He had officially been on this strange island for a year. It had been an entire year since he had been shipwrecked and stranded. He didn't mind living on the island so much anymore. It wasn't his fault he was on this island, but he had learned to make the most out of life.

Going back to his food collection farther up the beach, Alois started to wonder if he should keep counting how many days passed. He marked each sunrise with a scratch on his 'calendar', which was a large rock by the shore. "I guess I'll just keep counting until I forget to," Alois mumbled. He had taken up a habit of talking to himself.

After he collected, counted, and hid all his food under the sand, Alois lied down where he'd buried his food and decided to take a nap. While he slept, he had a peculiar dream.

_He was in the ocean, it appeared, though he could breath just fine. Bubbles rose from his mouth as he looked around, then he spotted it. It was a dark figure, almost like the mermaids he'd read about as a child, but it was different. Alois realized it was too masculine to be a mermaid-but only just so. A merman, perhaps? A young one, about as old as Alois himself in appearances. The tail swished back and forth as the strange fish-man, though only a silhouette, seemed to examine Alois. Alois reached out to try and communicate with the creature, but he must have spooked it, as it swam away._

Alois woke up, startled. "That was some strange dream," he murmured, looking up and realizing that it was almost afternoon. Alois dug up some food and ate a small meal as he thought about this or that. He thought about the dream-what could it have meant?-but soon his thoughts wandered to the day his life had changed.

It had been a rainy day-though it was always rainy on his birthday, Alois had noticed. He had been on his way down to the rooms to sleep and celebrate his 14th birthday alone when he passed the captain's cabin, which was closed. He heard the captain and the top two crew members talking about leaving Alois at the next dock point as a 'gift' to the officials tracking them down. Alois had known what that meant-they were leaving him to die.

Hurt and angry, Alois had abandoned all thinking and rushed onto the rainy deck to steal one of the lifeboats. Once he lowered himself into the water, he had realized that the storm had made the sea so wild not even the most daring of boats dared to go too far. The storm had swept up Alois and his little boat, tossing him around and leaving Alois half-conscious. He had finally passed out when the boat crashed into the shore of the island and was destroyed.

Now Alois was stuck. Stuck, but not unhappily so.

Alois was finishing up his meal when he felt it. A stare, locked on his back. Not a hostile one, more curious than anything.

Turning, Alois was surprised to see something behind his callender rock. It looked like a boy around Alois's age, though only one of his ocean-deep blue eyes was visible, along with a pale, thin, slightly webbed hand, a sliver of a bare chest, the side of his face, and a hint of blue-black bangs. Everything else was hidden behind the rock. Alois stared at the boy, a bit confused. Brushing some of his somewhat long platinum bangs out of his own bright blue eyes, Alois stepped forward to try and talk to the boy.

The boy's eye widened with fear before Alois could even take a full step, and he dashed behind the rock, disappearing from sight.

Alois stood still, confused. What could the boy have been doing there? As he decided to walk away, somewhere in the back of his mind Alois realized how similar to his dream that had been.

* * *

Ciel peered at the strange human boy from behind the scratch-colored rock. He had never seen a human quite like this boy before-not that he'd seen many humans to begin with. For one thing, the boy had the palest hair Ciel had ever seen on a human-it was almost white, but with a touch of gold that prevented it from being so. For another, his eyes were an extremely pale blue-perhaps even paler than the sky! Ciel remembered his cousin talking about glaciers, that's what color this boy's eyes reminded him of. This boy was dressed strangely, more plain than the humans Ciel had seen before, both on this island and in the port cities.

There was also the fact that he was young. Ciel had never seen a human who looked so similar in body shape to his own.

The strange boy went to sleep for a while after being up before the sun, and when he woke up he looked a little confused and sad as he ate. There was a strange feeling building in Ciel's chest as he watched. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling really, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either, which left Ciel very confused.

Suddenly the boy spotted Ciel. Tense, Ciel watched and waited for the boy to do something. The blonde took a half-step forward, towards Ciel, which spooked Ciel, causing him to dart behind the rock and hide. Ciel wrapped his pale arms around his bare chest, his breathing heavy with fear and adrenaline. Not daring to peer back around the rock yet, Ciel tried to calm his speeding heart and weighted breaths. His shimmering blue tail still, Ciel wondered if perhaps he should take his father's advice and forget about humans. But that was impossible. The two-legged creatures, so similar yet so different from the merpeople Ciel had known all his life, were just too fascinating. So, he started to wonder if perhaps he shouldn't have hid from the boy. But, Ciel knew, his instincts to hide weren't that easy to repress.

There was just something _different_ about this boy; almost pleasantly so, if Ciel had cared to examine his feelings more thoroughly. This boy caused unknown feelings to bubble up in Ciel's chest, strange, almost-but-not-quite pleasant feelings that left his body warm, especially his face. Ciel knew humans had a word for the feeling, but he had yet to learn it, only hearing about it in vague passing.

There was the sound of shifting sand and feet moving away slowly. Daring to peer around the rock, Ciel was somewhat saddened to see the boy had wandered off, leaving Ciel alone. Ciel didn't want to go home. Besides, if he went home now, his father and brothers would know where his island was. Ciel had claimed this island, erased it from the maps. People stumbled here occasionally, but Ciel sent them home almost instantly after erasing their memories of the place. They were all old sailors, people he'd studied before.

"Should I go look for that human boy?" Ciel whispered to himself, closing his blue eyes and hanging his head.

His head, and his common sense, told no him no, he should go home and leave the boy alone. But something else inside him-Ciel realized it must be his heart, told him yes. Yes, he should look for the boy. He should talk to the boy.

Following his heart, Ciel slid into the water and started to swim just under the surface, looking up for the boy and praying he hadn't gone inland.

* * *

Alois sat on the other side of the island, caught up in his thoughts about the boy he had seen behind the rock. Alois could just _tell_ that the boy was beautiful, from an objective point of view. Silky hair, bright eyes, pale skin, slim figure. He could also tell the boy was different. Something about the way he had held himself, perhaps? "No, that's not it..." Alois mused, before sitting up straight with realization, "It was his _eyes_! His eyes were different! And those weird little webs between his fingers."

Could the boy have been like the figure in his dream? "No, he couldn't have!" Alois laughed, "Merpeople aren't real!"

A sudden splash in the water caught Alois's attention. He looked up, but saw no one. Deciding it was just a fish, he turned his attention back to his thoughts and the drawings he was doing in the sand. Had he cared to look closer, he would have noticed the dark blue eyes watching him from behind a rock once again.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please leave a review, I enjoy hearing from you! Follow and favorite if you liked it! Thanks for reading!-**

**Ciaran**


	2. Chapter 2

***GASP* I'm alive! THIS IS SO OVERDUE I'M SO SORRY! But finally I'm here with the marvelous SECOND CHAPTER OF EYES~!**

* * *

Days passed without another sign of the strange boy. Alois started to wonder if perhaps he had been hallucinating. After all, Alois had barely survived alone on the island-there was barely enough for him, how could two people survive?

Just hours after he reached that conclusion, the music started. It was soft at first, a sweet, unearthly melody like the waves that played at dusk and lulled Alois to sleep. Slowly it grew louder and more frequent, reaching a point where it was audible from anywhere on the island at nearly every hour Alois was awake. It wasn't _blasting_ really, more like the music had fused with the soft breezes all over the island and whispered into Alois's ear.

Once, Alois stopped to study the music, closing his eyes and listening carefully. It didn't sound like any instrument he'd ever heard before-almost like someone had made a flute out of waves and sugar and played it with the ability of a master. The sound was pleasant, and conjured feelings of nostalgia and happiness, though Alois was sure he'd never heard it before. He wished he knew where the music was coming from, but no matter where he looked he couldn't find the source. Soon, it simply blended with his daily life, and he gave little thought to the beautiful tune.

* * *

Ciel put down his flute. He watched for a moment longer to make sure the boy was really asleep, then dove into the ocean to swim home, wondering if he had made the right decision with the plan he was going to put into action. It was going to be risky, and Ciel's own natural instincts screamed that it was an awful plan, even with precautions.

Minutes later, Ciel had reached his home-a great palace of coral and stone at the very edge of a great kingdom, surrounded by a beautiful garden. He ducked into his bedroom window, and set his flute on its stand. He stood and took a few deep breaths-this was going to take nearly all his courage, as it was risky and went against everything he'd been taught about humans. It even went against his fathers orders when he accidentally mentioned he had been observing humans in the ports above, which rang in his skull: _'Fine, you can watch, but don't speak. Don't let them know we exist.'_

Ciel was about to leave through the window-he had his hands on the windowsill even-when their was a knock on the door.

Backing away from the window, Ciel called, "Come in."

The door was opened by-speak of the devil it was a pale, thin merman with dark hair and red eyes. Sebastian, king and _Ciel's father_.

"Father," Ciel greeted coldly.

"Ciel!" Sebastian smiled, "How are you? You've been gone so much recently, I've been worried."

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's none of your business anyway where I go. It's not like I've got anything to do around here," Ciel turned his sapphire gaze out the window, up to the surface of the water.

"I understand that, and that you get bored rather easily," Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's shoulder, "But why do you run away without telling anyone where you're going?"

"I'm not running away," Ciel pushed the hand off his shoulder, "I'm exploring. If I'm going to rule this kingdom one day I want to know my way around it."

"Alright," Sebastian still looked a little concerned, "Are you going out again then?"

"Yes."

"I will see you at dinner then. Don't be late again, alright?"

"Fine."

And with that, Ciel swam out the window, heading up the surface, and the island where he'd make his gamble.

* * *

When Alois woke up from his nap, he was surprised to not hear the music starting to drift in. The island seemed sad and quiet without the soft tune.

He sat up and headed down to the beach, where he found something strange. A message was written in the sand in shaky English:

_Hello. How are you? What's your name?_

Staring at the message, Alois thought for a moment. Was it from the boy from before? Deciding to humor whoever it was, Alois bent down and wrote a reply under the original.

_I'm fine, I guess. My name is Alois. You?_

Sitting down in the sand to wait, Alois watched the glittering sea. No one came, so he figured no one would, and went farther inland to find food.

Once he was done, Alois returned to the beach and found a surprise-someone had responded! It was in the same shaky hand as before:

_I'm glad you're fine. I'm well myself. My name is Ciel._

There was what looked like a smeared out _P_ before the word Ciel, but Alois ignored it. He was about to scribble a reply when he saw another sentence below the message.

_Did you like my music, Alois?_

Blinking in surprise, Alois read those six words over and over again. This 'Ciel' had been the one playing the music? On closer inspection, Alois discovered his name was written neater than all the other words, like the writer had taken special care when writing it.

Alois knelt and wrote:

_Yes, it was very nice, thank you Ciel. Where do you live? I haven't seen you anywhere._

He stood and left after that, a small spring in his step.

The come-and-go messaging went on for the rest of the day, going like this:

_I can't tell you._

_-Why?_

_I just can't. I'm sorry._

_-I guess it's okay then._

_May I ask where you lived?_

_-Lived?_

_Before you came to the island. _(there was smeared out word before the, like the person had made a mistake)

_-Oh. London._

_Sounds fun._

_-It wasn't._

_Oh. You know, I would like to meet you._

_-Me too. Where, and when?_

_Tomorrow, on the beach, if you could._

_-Sure, that's fine. I'm not going anywhere._

_Thank you._

Deciding not to reply to that message, as it was getting dark, Alois went to go to sleep. As he slipped into dreams, he wondered how this meeting would go. What was Ciel like? Was he really the boy from before? He would have to wait to find out.

_That night, his dream was like the strange one from before, except this time some light filtered in through the waves, and revealed a shining blue tail, and a pair of pale hands. The merman drifted closer to Alois, who had a sudden feeling of panic, like he was about to drown. His face still clouded by shadow, the merman brought his face close to Alois's, their foreheads touching. Alois saw a glint of dark blue before the merman came even closer, his lips about to touch Alois's-_

Alois woke with a jolt. The sun had begun to rise, and he sprung up to rush down to the beach. He was eager to meet Ciel, after all.

When he got to the beach, there was someone there. It _was _the boy from that fateful day, only know Alois could see more of him. He was sitting the the murky shallows, and wore no shirt. He was thin and pale with an almost dainty figure, about Alois's age based on appearances. He had blue-black hair a little shorter than Alois's, and sapphire eyes. He twisted to look behind him, and a small smile alighted on his face. "Alois?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

* * *

Ciel heard footsteps behind him, and stopped churning up mud to hide his tail to look at the source of the sound. There he was! The human boy-Alois! His white shirt and brown pants were somewhat wrinkled and dusty, like he had just gotten out of bed. The sun seemed to highlight his platinum blonde hair and glacier blue eyes in a beautiful way. It took all of Ciel's self control not to let blush spill across his cheeks.

"Alois?" he asked softly.

"Ciel?" the boy ask in return.

"Yes, I'm p-Ciel," Ciel smiled widely, "Come sit with me."

Alois sat next to Ciel, a little farther back on the beach, which was just warming up from the sun. Alois slipped his feet up to his ankles into the water, leaning back on his hands. Ciel made sure his tail was still hidden in the muddy water, wanting to keep his identity a secret for a little longer.

"I didn't know anyone else lived on this island," Alois began, "Then I saw your message and I nearly flipped."

Ciel laughed. "I live nearby, not really _on_ the island, which is why you never see me. I didn't know anyone lived on the island myself," the little lie made Ciel's spirit sink a little.

"Well, now we know. Oh, and, you said the music I heard was you? It was really nice," Alois stretched his legs out a little more, wanting to keep them from getting burnt by the sand.

Ciel was too warmed by the complement to notice Alois's foot drawing nearer to his tail. "Yes, that was me," he said with a smile, "I don't have my flute with me though."

"That's too bad. But if you didn't know I was here, how'd you find out I was he-" Alois's foot slid against something smooth and cool. It didn't feel like water. It felt like...a fish.

Ciel felt the foot on his tail, but moved it away too late. The mud had shifted away with the movement, and the sun revealed the sapphire color of his scales. Ciel was frozen with fear as Alois looked from the water to his eyes.

"Is that...a tail?" he asked.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAAHHA I'm ending it there! I thought it'd be a good ending spot, since this is now designated my current project. You will now have to wait for chapter 3!**

**Well, that's it really *smile*. If you have questions, comments, even if you just like the story, feel free to leave a review! I enjoy hearing from everyone!**

**Though, something happened, so I might not get back to you right away. I will eventually though! I will try to answer every review! See you all next chapter!-**

**Ciaran**


End file.
